


Trust Doesn't Exist, You Should Know This

by ACourtOfBooksAndRae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also mob-ish, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Smut, Modern, i'll add more tags later uhh, no promises, potential smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtOfBooksAndRae/pseuds/ACourtOfBooksAndRae
Summary: Fae exists, though their power may be extinct in every way. Our precious High Lords still fight for the power that they want but in different ways. This time, they refer to themselves as mobsters. They want money, they want sex. Hell, they even want blood. No one can stop them as a particular pissy High Lord gets his hands on a weapon that can wipe out his threats with a single blow. A simple knife is all Tamlin needs to take out the others as they emerge into a world that is not their own. This particular blade is known as Ouroboros, known for its method of tricking Lords and mobsters into becoming obsessed with its power. Essentially, once it's used, you can never go back, and you're stuck in a loop. The beautiful kicker? There's no way to stop it.





	Trust Doesn't Exist, You Should Know This

Feyre Archeron couldn't feel her hands as she fumbled for the door handle. Her vision was blurred, her lips parting slightly to release her giggles. For the third time that week, she was drunk, and very much so ignoring the male presence at her side. Despite her drunken state, she could picture the way he sat. Feyre knew his head was tilted back, his lips just slightly parted as his eyes held a gleam to them. That look alone was dangerous and would leave most quivering under his gaze. She had to close her eyes tightly to block out the picture of his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a sloppy man bun as his lips formed a crooked grin. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine and she realized she had to get out before she found herself with her knees pressed to the floorboard as she positioned herself between his legs again. She almost made a noise at the thought alone.

"Here," she heard him whisper before he was brushing his body against her back as he reached for the door handle with surprising kindness, "I'll get that for you."

Her body almost leaned back into his, but she found herself pressing closer to the door before it opened. She needed a shower, she realized as she stood from the back of the limo. Feyre steadied herself with a gentle hand on the roof of the car while using her free hand to adjust the dress she wore. It had ridden up on the drive over and she gave a soft groan before blinking rapidly to clear her thoughts alone. She peered back down into the car and saw Tamlin's waiting gaze already on her. His eyes were dark once again, though the hint of a smirk curved at his lips. His voice was a soft whisper. "Have a good night, Feyre."

He purred her name as if it were a prayer, and her core tightened in response. Her lips formed a tight, but drunken, smile. Quickly, she bid her goodbyes before she closed the door on him and hurried to her door. The driver didn't hesitate before he was off, most likely due to Tamlin's demand. Feyre shoved the disappointment down as quickly as she could as she fumbled through her purse for her house keys as she ascended up the steps.

"You truly shouldn't even bother with him, darling." A voice drawled from the shadows and Feyre found herself dropping her purse. The flickering streetlight did nothing to help, and she thought she smelt cigarette smoke. Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched the cherry light up as its owner drew in a hit from the cancer stick. Feyre gave herself a moment to gather herself, as well as her things from the concrete, finding her keys in the process.

"Any particular reason why you're outside of my apartment or do I need to call the cops?" Feyre retorted, suddenly much soberer than she had been in the car ride over. She was already going to grab for her phone as the stranger took another hit, and she could have sworn he blew the smoke directly at her. Her features formed a look of disgust before her eyes rolled and she waved her phone in the air. "Either leave or.. leave."

The laugh he gave was humorless as he emerged from the shadows, throwing his cigarette down and stomping on it in order to put it out. The man was dressed in all black, and Feyre wasn't sure what else she was supposed to expect. After all, he was already hiding in the shadows. His eyes turned to her and she took note of his fine features and his sparkling eyes. Even in the streetlight, his eyes seemed light but made him even more mysterious. The shiver that ran down her spine earlier was nothing in comparison to this. Now, she shuddered but forced her features into a look of pure disinterest. Feyre was already unlocking her phone when he spoke. "My.. brother is inside."

Feyre jerked back, eyebrows furrowing together with pure confusion as she lifted her head to look at him as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry? No one's home tonight, so I think you have the wrong street, buddy." She was contemplating truly calling the cops and reporting a stalker, but as if on cue, the door of her apartment opened. Out stumbled a laughing Elain, her cheeks full of color as she waved off whatever the man had just said. And behind her was Nesta, rolling her eyes as if she were already annoyed with him. Truth be told, she probably was. Feyre had to take a step back as the man emerged from the house, dressing in all black just like his brother. Feyre found herself gaping as a second-- a damned second-- man emerged. He seemed more sheepish than the other and from the looks of it, Nesta actually liked that one.

Feyre didn't dare glancing back to the man at the bottom of the steps because, for some reason, she had a sense that he was smirking because he was right. But he had said brother, not brothers, and so, she did look right to him. Before he could get a word out, she snapped. "You said brother, not brothers. But that's not the point," she turned her eyes back to the others, "what the hell? I thought no one would be home tonight."

"Was someone getting ready to have some fun?" That came from the first man that had left her apartment. He stood directly across from her, sweeping his long hair back from his face with a swipe of his hand. His eyebrows wiggled along with his question, suggestively at that. Feyre found herself rolling her eyes before she scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. Without a word, she turned her eyes back to her sisters, glaring.

Within a moment, Nesta was opening her mouth as if to defend her sister, as she always had done with Elain. But Feyre was shaking her head, she didn't want to hear any of this. Not until she had showered and gotten the smell of Tamlin's cologne off of herself and the taste of him out of her mouth. She almost stormed inside, but those damned eyes were still on her. For a short moment, Feyre hesitated as she pondered over it. Dramatic, yes, but she was tired. Tired and annoyed because now, she had to deal with whatever those four had been doing before her arrival. Without a word, she was gone, not caring what kind of person that would make her out to be.


End file.
